True Love
by Sixteen1324
Summary: Narut fanfic KibaxOC SakuxSasu InoxShika


_**Authors note:**_

_**This is just a short story with a few chapters so there I may change my mind later on though. Its ending is going to be sad so don't kill me over it k? It's going to start about when everyone's like probably 6 I think. And I made this up this thing called Gensougan; it's like the Sharengan or Byakuugan but it makes the opponent see illusions casted by the user. Here we go… **_

Chapter 1: I'm going to be a ninja!

I didn't feel like going to bed so I decided to take a walk around. I made sure Akamaru stayed behind; I didn't want him staying up like me. I walked up to a clearing in the woods not too far out of the village walls and sat down.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" A female voice asked. I looked over to see a small girl with black hair just past her shoulders. She had big blue eyes, and was wearing a big red jacket that was about three times her size. She had pale skin and was holding a small, stuffed bear.

"Oh I…um….I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk around outside and maybe make myself tired." I answered her. She walked over closer and sat down next to me. I looked over at her, she was looking up at the sky.

"So what's your name?" I asked her. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan," I added.

"I'm Natsumi Ishikawa of the Ishikawa clan," Natsumi answered. I remembered hearing about the Ishikawa clan. They hold the Gensougan, It makes people see things that aren't really there. But it's told that no one has it anymore because most people who ended up having it were 'evil' or something like that.

"So how old are you, 'cause I'm 6!" I told her. She held up her hands showing six fingers. "So your 6 too, huh?" She nodded her head.

"What are you going to be when you grow up, Kiba?" She asked me, looking back up at the stars.

"I'm going to be a ninja like my mom and my sister!" I said enthusiastically putting my fist in the air.

"Me too, my mommy said when I grow into this jacket I can get into the academy," She said lifting up the arms of the jacket. I could see the hope and determination in her eyes. I knew she would give anything to be a ninja. "You said you had a sister right?"

"Yeah her names Hana," I answered her.

"Me too. I have two though and a brother, my sisters are Mizuki and Haruka and my brother is Naoto," She told me. Just then I realized she was from the strongest branch in the Ishikawa family, her parents were Amaya and Shuuichi.

"Natsumi! Get home you little brat mother and father need you home," A girl's voice said.

"Ok, Haruka, I'm coming," Natsumi said getting up and started walking away. She turned around to face me. "See you in the Academy Kiba," She said waving then continued to follow Haruka back in the village.

***3 years later***

I started the Academy a year ago and I still haven't seen Natsumi since that night. Every once in a while I would wonder where she was . I remembered the hope and determination in her eyes that night when she said she was going to be a ninja. I had actually made it to class in time today, when Iruka-sensei came in.

"Class we have a new student, to join us today," He said motioning for someone to enter the class. It was a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes, and a red jacket on. She looked scared to stand in front of everyone.

"Will you please introduce yourself?" Iruka asked. She slightly shook her head. "Umm, Ok, Class this is Natsumi Ishikawa, she will be joining us now."

Iruka told her to take a seat. She looked around the room, and I saw her gaze stop on me. She smiled as she came up and sat next to me.

"What took you so long to get here?" I asked her as Iruka started class.

"It took a while to grow into," She answered. It took me a second to realize what she was talking about, but then I remembered she said her mom would let her in the academy when she grew into the jacket. It wasn't too long later when Iruka called lunch break. We all headed outside, and I made sure Natsumi stayed by me the whole time.

"This is Sakura, and this is Ino," I introduced her to the pink head and blonde.

"Hi, so you're a Ishikawa, huh?" Sakura asked. Natsumi nodded and I continued to introduce her to everyone.

"Who is that?" She asked pointing to the blonde headed kid on the swing.

"Oh, that's just Naruto, no one important," I told her. She nodded and continued around.

***4 years later***

Today was the day we take the test to become genin, and I was excited and I knew Natsumi was too. This is the day she had been waiting for this whole time. She was there when I got there and had a grin planted on her face. I took my seat next to her as usual and waited for class to start.

"As you all know today you-" Iruka started before being interrupted by the door swinging open and the blonde idiot rushing into the room.

"Wait, don't start, I'm here," He yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was late all the time, each time he would say the same thing.

"Naruto take your seat," Iruka said a tiny bit angered. "Like I was saying today will be the tests to see if you all qualify to be genin. There will be two parts, a written exam and a visual one, so be prepared!" He said.


End file.
